1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuated valve especially suited for use in connection with slip controlled hydraulic brake systems of motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One such valve is already known from German Patent Disclosure DE 43 37 435 A1. This valve has a sleeve for an armature and a magnet core. The sleeve extends through a bush. On the inside circumference, this bush has an encompassing widened portion, which is engaged by the sleeve with an encompassing, beadlike widened portion of its jacket wall. This axially secures the sleeve to the bush. The bush in turn is provided with a radially outward-extending flange. Together with a portion of the sleeve, this flange engages a bore of a valve block. By means of material comprising the valve block positively displaced by the circumference of the bore toward the orifice, the bush is secured by means of its flange to the valve block in a fluid-tight manner. To seal off the connection between the sleeve and the bush, a support ring that rests on the flange of the sleeve and a sealing ring that engages the sleeve on one end and the inside circumference of the bore on the other are provided in the bore.
The known valve has the disadvantage that the sleeve is secured to the valve block with the expensive intermediate part, that is, the bush, and the connection between the sleeve and the bush is not tight and therefore requires expensive sealing between the support ring and the sealing ring.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 30 24 435 A1, a valve is known that has a sleeve for an armature. The sleeve has a widened portion for engagement by a union nut, with which the sleeve is held down against a sealing ring.
A valve according to the invention has the advantage over the prior art that additional provisions for sealing off the sleeve can be dispensed with, and no components for securing the sleeve in the bore of the valve block are needed, since the sleeve has a shaping which allows it to be secured directly in the bore of the valve block. The flat wall portions of the flange embodied on the sleeve form sealing faces, one of which is braced two-dimensionally on a shoulder of the bore, and the other of which is gripped in fluid-tight fashion by material comprising the valve block. Because of the embodiment of the flange as an interstice-free crease, the wall thickness of the flange is doubled at its fastening point in the bore of the valve block, which has a favorable effect on the fastening rigidity and strength.
Another feature of the valve in comparison with the known valve, which has a valve body with a valve seat in the sleeve, a further reduction in the number of parts is attained.
A further feature is advantageous in the sense that with the filter element, not only a forced carrying of fluid through the filter openings, but also a separation on the inlet and outlet sides of the flow courses to and from the valve seat is attained.